Alas De Papel Krilin & A-18
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: Un lindo One-Shot de está linda pareja. ¿Cómo se caso Krilin con un Androide? ¿Sé puede volar con alas de papel?


** Un pequeño one-shot de Krilin & A-18. "Alas De Papel" **

* * *

><p><strong> Luego de A-18 enterarse de los sentimiento de Krilin, lo dejo en ridículo delante de todos sus amigos, pero luego de escucharlo pedirle a las esferas el deseo de que ella sea humana... Le dijo; "Nos vemos luego" Y con una linda sonrisa voló del lugar... ¿Qué paso después? !Vamos a leer!<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "Alas De Papel"<em>

_Ya habían transcurrido seis meses, desde el momento en el cual Gohan derroto a Cell. La paz reinaba sin ninguna interrupción en la tierra, la felicidad de los habitantes era más que suficiente… _

– ¡No olvides nada! – Exclamo el viejo maestro a Krilin

– ¡Si, siempre tengo que ser yo! – Con esa queja partió a realizar las compras del mes.

_Luego de qué el pequeño artista, volara por unos 20 minutos, llegó a su destino, "El centro comercial" _

– ¡Tan malo que soy para estás cosas, y siempre me tienen que mandar a mí! ¡No sé nada de cocinas y mucho menos de artículos para el hogar! ¡Pues ni modo nunca me casaré! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tal ves mi suerte cambie un día y pueda conocer a una chica que no me diga…

Flash Back…

– **¿Creíste que te iba a dar la mano y qué íbamos hacer amigos por haberme ayudado? **

**¡Muchacho tan feo, y no te permito que bromees conmigo jum! **

_Cada vez que él recordaba esas palabras sus ojos se nublaban, su dolor era inmenso. Se había enamorada de un androide que para él siempre iba hacer una mujer de verdad. Pero algo le devolvía la esperanza:_

– **Nos vemos luego Krilin – Con una grata sonrisa 18 se despedía de él**

_Sus amigos trataron de animarlo en esos momentos pero su pequeño corazón estaba hecho trisas. _

Fin del Flash Back…

– Lo mejor será que ya deje de pensar en ella, no vale la pena sufrir tanto por alguien. Tal vez deba seguir buscando. ¿Pero cómo…? Su ki no puedo sentirlo y pues no tengo su ubicación, luego de marcharse del templo sagrado, ¡Jamás supe de ella! – Con esas palabras seguía con sus compras

_El dolor de Krilin era más que suficiente, "Ella le dijo nos vemos luego". ¿Pero luego cuando?, todos sus amigos trataron de hacerle entender que ella no es un humano. Pero eso a él no le importa. ¡Ella es humana le reclama su dolido corazón! _

–Hola Krilin – Le saludo una voz algo familiar a sus espaldas

– ¿Eres, eres, eres tú? – Preguntó más que asombrado

– Al parecer no te agrada verme – Reclamo ella

– 18 –

– Si-

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– ¡Es un Centro Comercial! – Respondió molesta

– Lo siento – Se disculpo

– ¡Yo mejor me voy, siempre serás el mismo tonto de siempre, no sé para qué perdí mi tiempo en saludarte! – Dijo molesta

– ¡Espera por favor no te vayas, yo he, he, he pues necesito hablar contigo! –

– ¡Para que me quede no tienes que hacer tantos ruegos! –

– Lo siento – Dijo cabizbajo

– No, la que lo siente soy yo, creo que soy una grosera contigo. Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en la batalla –

– ¿Hablas en serio? –

– ¿Quieres un café? – Invito ella

¡Él continuaba sorprendido, no esperaba esas palabras de ella! ¿Invitarlo a un café?

– Si no quiere ir, te entiendo –

– Si, disculpa si quiero ir –

– ¡Pues vamos! –

– Es que primero debo terminar las compras –

–¿Eres casado? Preguntó muy curiosa

– ¡No! – Contesto serio y confundido

– Y si no eres casado ¿Porqué compras todo eso? –

– Sucede que vivo con algunos amigos y tienen mucho apetito –

– Entiendo, pues me voy luego te veo, a pues estoy trabajando aquí, como me gusta la moda estoy en el departamento de damas. Si un día quieres volver a saludarme lo puedes hacer, ya de mi tiempo libre que queda muy poco y tengo que regresar a trabajar – Con esas palabras le dio la espalda

– ¡Espera! –

– Dime –

– ¿Mañana puedo venir a ese café?–

– Está bien –

_El pequeño por fin consiguió una cita con la chica de sus sueños, pues solo es una café, pero bueno lo importante es que la iba a poder ver otra vez. Con mucho entusiasmo regreso con las compras. Contó las horas para poder ver sus hermosos ojos. ¡Ella es humana! Esa eran las palabras de su enamorada mente. _

– Has llegado muy a tiempo –

– ¡Hola 18! –

– Hola –

– ¿Cómo estás?-

– Bien, ¿Y tú? – Le dijo mientras entregaba unos regalos

– Estoy bien, y te voy a gradecer que no hagas esas cosas, ¡Por favor me ofendes! –

– Sólo son chocolates, un pequeño oso de peluche y una linda libreta de apuntes –

– ¡No me vas a entender nunca! – Le grito llorando

– ¿Pero qué te pasa? –

– ¡Mejor vamos a otro lugar este café tiene mucha gente, si alguno de mis compañeros se entera de lo que soy me voy a quedar sin trabajo! –

–Está bien 18, vamos hablar a otro lugar, por favor no llores – Le dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo para sus lagrimas

_Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta llegar a uno de los parques más cercanos. Donde iban a poder hablar mejor. Él continuaba muy extrañado de sus palabras, pero muy feliz de estar con ella._

– ¿Te parece bien el lugar? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa, tratando de animarla

– No te preocupes, es que en el café había personas de mi trabajo y no quiero que sepan que no soy una humana, la gente me puede correr por eso – Dijo con lágrimas

– ¡Tú no eres un robot, eres humana! –

– ¿Te volviste loco? – Preguntó

– ¡No estoy loco, 18 eres una hermosa humana. ¿Por qué piensas así de ti misma? –

– ¡No trates de consolarme tú tenias que dejarme morir!–

– ¡Jamás iba a poder hacer eso! –

– ¿Pero por qué? –

– Por muchas razones – Dijo bajando la mirada

– ¡Eres un tonto, no sé para que pierdo mi tiempo! –

– Tal vez soy un tonto, pero jamás te iba a dejar abandonada, eres una hermosa chica, muy hermosa y tal vez soy algo terco y no logro entender que no me quieres tener cerca de mí… Y bueno 18 ya no lo voy a callar más aunque creo que lo sabes te lo voy a repetir otra vez ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! –

_Ella tardo varios minutos en entender aquellas palabras, ya ella lo sabía pero después de 6 largos meses tenerlo cerca una vez más le cambiaba todos sus circuitos. Él pequeño idiota se preocupaba por ella, tal vez una oportunidad con él y empezar una nueva vida olvidando su pasado era lo mejor que podía hacer… ¿Pero cómo lo hace?_

– ¡No me entiendes y me ofendes! –

– ¡Quiero entenderte! –

– ¡Por favor vete y no me busques más! –

– No me voy –

– ¿Quieres saber la verdad?, ¡Me gustas, me encantas, estoy enamorada de ti, pero preferí ocultarme de ti estos 6 meses porque no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, porque no puedo soportar verte mal, pero cuando te volví a ver todos mis circuitos se descontrolaron y no me contuve! – Le confeso entre gritos y lagrimas

_Él continuaba sentado, mientras ella trato de ponerse se pie para abandonar el lugar… Pero él la detuvo._

– ¡Te quiero! – Le dijo mientras la miraba a sus lindos y azules ojos

– Pides mucho Krilin, no puedo corresponderte, no soy un humano – Le dijo llorando

– Si lo eres, no te digo que te quedes conmigo, pero si te aconsejo que dejes de pensar en eso. ¡Eres humana! –

– Krilin tú quieres volar con una mujer que tiene alas de papel –

– ¿Alas de papel? –

– ¡Si alas de papel! Eso soy yo un ave con alas de papel, no puedo ser nada tuyo aunque me gustas, aunque te quiero, me encantaste desde que salí de ese maldito infierno donde estaba cautivada –

_El silencio reinaba entre ellos, él estaba más que feliz de poder escuchar esas confesiones de ella… ¿Pero alas de papel? De qué le habla ella…_

– ¿Alas de papel? – Preguntó otra vez

– ¡No logras entenderme y no me vas a entender! – Le grito muy enojada

– ¡Por favor no te enojes 18, por favor, por favor! –

– ¡No quiero continuar con una torpe discusión! –

– Yo sí, yo quiero seguir hablando contigo, quiero que entiendas que eres una humana –

–Mis alas son de papel, ¿Para qué quieres pasar tu vida al lado de un robot? –

– ¡No lo eres! –

– Te niega a entender esa realidad, y la verdad me causa mucho dolor que no entiendas eso, ¡Soy un androide y jamás serás feliz con alguien que se siente miserable porque le robaron su humanidad! ¡Me he quedado sola en el mundo, a veces hasta me deseo la muerte, no quiero está vida, no la quiero, de igual forma no quiero que nadie se entere de mi amarga realidad! ¡Me siento miserable! – Sus palabras eran más que destrozadoras

_Krilin la miraba con ternura, sus palabras le estaban acabando con su corazón. Ella se sentía tan miserable, tan inaceptada. No quería que nadie se enterara de su pasado, de su cruda realidad, ella fue reconstruida para acabar con la humanidad, pero se enamoro de él desde el primer momento que lo vio. Luego de reflexionar decidió tratarlo mal, para que él se aleje. Per que terco resulto ser el pequeño tonto de la linda sonrisa, el chico que la rescato de la inmensa batalla luego de ella ser expulsada por el monstruo. Y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que ese monstruo no la absorbiera._

– Yo lo siento mucho 18, la verdad no era esa la intención mía. Disculpa –

– Discúlpame a mi Krilin –

– Yo, me voy, tal vez para una próxima te veo si gustas y quieres. No me molesta tener una amiga tan especial como tú 18 – Dijo triste

– ¿Tú estas dispuesto a volar con alguien que tiene alas de papel? – Preguntó ella

– Sigo sin entender porque piensas que eres artificiar, cuando yo creo que eres un excelente ser humano. –

– ¿Quieres o no? –

– Quien no acepta tus defectos no merece tus virtudes –

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

– Con eso quiero decir, que te acepto tal y como eres con tus alas de papel como dices, con alas de metal y hasta con alas invisibles, te voy aceptar ¡Porque te quiero y me gustas! –

– Pues podemos intentarlo –

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunto sonriente

– Si, todos mis circuitos son otros cuando me miras, cuando sonríes y cuando me hablas creo que la bomba que tengo dentro va a explotar – Dijo sarcástica

– Ya la bomba no la tienes, yo pedí ese deseo –Contesto sarcástico

– Ya casi lo olvido, tal vez otra cosa mecánica cambia en mí, te quiero Krilin –

– Yo también te quiero y con todo y tus alas de papel estoy dispuesto a volar contigo –

– ¡Gracias! –

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

– Esta bien, lo vamos a intentas y con mis alas de papel quiero volar junto a ti – Contesto una feliz 18, mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

_Con esas palabras unieron sus labios en un tierno besos, el corazón de Krilin estaba más que acelerado y lo circuitos mecánicos de 18 parecían más que alterados. _

***Fin* **

_Espero que les guste, de está hermosa pareja casi nadie escribe..._

_Espero sus comentarios la verdad son muy importantes para mí..._

_"Y Creo Que El Amor Todo Lo Puede" _


End file.
